


A Late Night Study

by Makira820



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't worry Sae is not involved with the sex even though she's present in this smut story, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Late at Night, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820
Summary: Makoto can't sleep due to pent up frustration of the mature variety. And it's all her boyfriend's fault.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	A Late Night Study

How long had it been? About two hours, according to her alarm clock, but it felt much longer. Makoto seldom found herself with a case of insomnia—she was too much of a hard worker to leave herself with an excess of energy at the end of the day. But that wasn't the issue. She _was_ tired. College life pulled no punches even for her. She just couldn't sleep due to frustration, is all.

...Frustration of the _sexual_ nature.

It didn't start until she boarded the train home. Ordinarily she'd mind her own business as she stood alone, checking her phone for any missed messages before she got too far from any stores. But today was a little different. Today she found a seat. A welcome luxury, or so she thought.

The seat was only open because just moments prior, the girl sitting there decided to swing her leg over the young gentleman beside her, straddling him. The girl's boyfriend, apparently, or so Makoto assumed. But before she could correct the misunderstanding and stand back up, the cabin was flooded with late commuters. Wonderful. She would have to spend the next ten minutes sitting beside two total strangers who had no qualms over being overly affectionate in public.

"Mmmm, baby, you been hitting the gym? Your ass is so tight~" the boy whispered as he not-so-subtly groped his girlfriend.

"Hehe! Only the best booty for my beau~" the girl said whilst nuzzling her nose against his.

 _'Good lord…'_ Makoto thought as she rolled her eyes.

Whatever happened to young lovers being shy? The boldness of high schoolers had increased exponentially since she was one last year. She and Akira would _never_ have dry humped each other in a train car full of people. Empty car? ...Maybe. He was brave, but never forceful when it came to trying new things with her. Alas, there would be no humping at all until he returned for college next year.

Makoto shot a quick glance at the lovebirds swapping saliva beside her. _'Oh, how I wish that was us right now...'_

Akira had to go back to his hometown to make amends with his parents and finish high school. She knew that, even agreed that it was the right thing to do, but it didn't make the thought of being without the man she loves any less painful. His love, his warmth, his _touch_ —all had become a regular aspect of her life. Now she would have to go back to her old self and bury her desires as she focused only on school. Not exactly the most comforting way to deal with the new stresses of adulthood.

Oh, but that last night together before he left? _Hoooo boy_ , as Boss would say. It was a night to remember. Her face gleamed a shade of pink as she recalled the saucy events in their little love nest in Leblanc's attic. By far the most powerful orgasm she ever h-

"... _Makoto?_ "

"Yes, sis?"

The sinful thoughts followed her home, and did not let up even for dinnertime with her sister.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit spaced out," Sae said.

Makoto's reddened face turned an even deeper shade of red. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, um, ahem, a bit uhhh…"

"Too spicy?" Sae suggested, oblivious to the irony.

"U-Uhhh, yeah, just a little…"

Sae looked slightly ashamed at the remark. It was _her_ who cooked dinner tonight. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit rusty in the kitchen."

Now Makoto felt bad for using it as an excuse. She knew Sae was trying her best to atone for everything she'd already been forgiven for. To insult her cooking on top of that was like a slap to the face that she didn't deserve.

"N-No, no, no. It's fine, sis, really. I think my lunch just gave me heartburn is all."

"I see…" Sae said, her furrowed brow loosening. "I believe there's some antacid pills in the bathroom cabinet. Also laxatives if you...need assistance."

Yeah, excellent mealtime conversation. But what was the alternative? _"Sorry if I seem a little out of it, sis. You see, I am simply thinking about the time my boyfriend fucked me within an inch of my life. No condom, only faith and birth control pills. Just flesh slapping against flesh as we swapped several varieties of fluids. But please, don't mind me. Enjoy your fish."_ Somehow she doubted her sister's mission for redemption would persist through that particular chat.

"...So, how is _Kurusu-kun_?" Sae asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Akira? He's fine," Makoto said. "A bit busy with his college entrance exams so we haven't had time for a video chat in the past week."

Sae had of course been made aware of the nature of her sister's relationship with Akira. They couldn't just have him leave without first telling her they were dating. They were serious about their feelings for each other, as made evident by their tightly clasped hands as they dropped the bomb on her sister together. Come what may, they couldn't lie about it any longer. Yet, _surprisingly_ , Sae wasn't angry. She admitted that she may have been had they told her earlier, but after getting to know the boy, it didn't actually come as much of a surprise that he loved her sister with his whole heart. If it made Makoto happy, and it didn't get in the way of either of their studies, she had no objections to them dating.

"Well, I'm glad he's trying his best for you. And the long distance relationship thing isn't too hard on you, is it?" Sae asked. Again, she was seemingly oblivious how on the mark she was tonight.

"...Not as much," Makoto answered after a brief pause.

Oh, but it was. So, so, _so_ hard. Until she met Akira, she'd given thoughts of sex no heed. It was just something married couples or reckless teenagers did. Not once did she ever think she could be the latter. Not once did she look at a couple kissing in public and feel the pang of jealousy. _Not_ _once_ did she think she would ever long for the feel of someone giving it to her good in the throes of passion.

And yet here she was, laying in bed at half past midnight, unable to sleep due to being unfathomably aroused by her boyfriend who wasn't even here. Her head filled with thoughts of screwing him in ways she'd never even considered, but now regretted having not tried while he was present.

"God damn it…"

She walked over to her desk and unplugged phone before lazily crawling back into bed. It was far too late to be calling him on a school night, but that wasn't what she had in mind. She instead opened her photo gallery, then clicked on an album marked only with red and blue heart emojis. Eiko would be proud of her labeling.

In it was an entire collage of photos of only two people: her and him. Quite a few of only him, some of just her. He probably had the opposite ratio on his phone. But the pictures of him were what she wanted. She scrolled down the list, searching for one image in particular: a candid photo she was bold enough to take of him after a date gone wrong.

How did it go wrong? Rain. Simple as that really. They had planned to go on a boat ride in Inokashira Park, but a sudden downpour forced them to opt for a quiet evening indoors instead. But they were soaked by the time they got back to Leblanc, you see. Of course, being the gentleman he is, Akira made sure she had something dry to wear before directing his attention to his own drenched self. Makoto conveniently had her phone out just as he began to peel his soggy clothes from his body, so…

_Click! Snap!_

And now, she was in possession of the closest thing she had to a nude of him. There he stood in the middle of the attic, wearing only his boxers as he stripped right in front of her. A slight, musky aroma could be smelled in the attic as his skin glistened from a mix of rain and sweat from their light sprint just moments earlier. But honestly? That just made the scene hotter. It was that very same smell that filled the attic the last few times they had sex, amongst other particularly pungent aromas.

She spread her legs in her own bed, taking a moment to visualize what it would be like if he was here with her now, sans the boxers, of course. Would he just go for it? Take her by the hips and drive into her with eight month's worth of pent up lust? God, she wished. But nooo, he had taken liking to teasing her in every way possible. If he was here, he'd take his sweet time with a myriad of kisses trailing down the front of her body, over her belly and sending a shudder of anticipation up her spine. He'd stop right as his chin met the elastic of her pajama bottoms, before tilting his head upward, seeking the permission he knew he didn't need. He was her's, and she his, but he still wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

She bit her lip. Dare she? At this hour? Was it even up for debate at this point?

She lifted her hips just long enough to slide both her pajamas and her underwear down her legs, then haphazardly kicked them out from under the covers. The pajamas landed on the floor, but her underwear flung straight onto her tea table.

"Oh my...how scandalous of you, Akira~" she giggled to herself in sinful delight.

Her right hand disappeared beneath the duvet, traveling along his t-shirt that she wore until she felt the fabric end and warm flesh begin. A little further past where her pubic hair used to be and her fingers felt the swollen nub between her thighs. As if she needed proof that she was horny beyond belief. How would Akira take care of her? Well, numerous ways, but only one avenue was open to her right now.

She thought of the first time he touched her. They were just making out in his bed like normal, until things got a bit more heated than planned. They'd already had sex twice by this point in their relationship. It was about to be a third, but the unfortunate timing of a phone call brought them both back to reality and acutely aware of what time it was.

"...I should get going…" Makoto reluctantly told him. She didn't want to, of course. She wanted to stay and finish what they started. But there simply wasn't time for them to do it.

Well, there was, but only for one of them. Any guess which?

Makoto rubbed herself to the memory—how Akira didn't even hesitate to devote the rest of their time to fulfilling her needs.

There they were, sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat behind her, his arms wrapped lovingly around her as he kissed her neck. She just melted into him like putty while his hands traveled lower and lower. She knew what he was doing, and yes, it was _working._

She undid the clasp to her skirt, giving him all the permission he needed to take it further. He gladly took the invitation, sliding his hand beneath the elastic to her underwear. He felt around carefully until he felt the mound just beyond her pubic hair. She felt a bit embarrassed, but another kiss to the neck took care of that.

He began rubbing in small circles. A bit awkward and aimless at first, before adding a firmer touch. Inexperienced though he was, he was able to read her like an open book, and adjusted his efforts accordingly. When she started moving her hips against his hand was when he knew he was doing something right.

Makoto parted her lips with a single finger, then another, pretending it was his hand and not her own. She dropped her phone on the pillow beside her, opting to squeeze her breast with her left hand instead. The muffled wet sounds of her self-love could be heard coming from under the duvet. She was masturbating with reckless abandon now.

"Akiraaa…" she breathily whimpered. "Please...give it to me..."

Anything for his queen. Like her, he gave her breast a firm squeeze with his free hand. He could feel her back start to arch against his chest as she practically humped his arm. His cue to pick up the pace. He leaned back, pulling her down on top of him as he continued rubbing her most sensitive area. Hot breath slipped past her parted lips, heavier than before. Her eyes rolled upward while her legs stretched out in front them, toes curled as the rest of her body began to tense up. 

_"Come for me, Makoto. Let it all go…"_ his whisper echoed in her head.

She shoved her face into her pillow to keep herself from being as vocal about it as she was back then.

"HMmmmNnNnnmmMMM~" 

Her back, legs and butt tensed as she convulsed around her fingertips while the rest of her trembled with that tingling sensation she missed so dearly. She was coming. Finally, she was coming. Her hand slipped out from between her legs and fell down to her side. Her whole body went limp as she blissfully rode out the lingering waves of orgasm.

Beside her, her phone barring the image of her half naked boyfriend began to darken. Her half open eyes shifted in it's direction to catch that one last look at him before it shut off.

She smiled.

"Goodnight, my love~"

* * *

A lengthy yawn escaped her mouth when Makoto walked into the kitchen the next day. As per usual, her sister was already up and well into her day of going over case files on their dining table. She'd been working partially from home over the past few months as she shifted gears and careers from public prosecutor to defense attorney.

"Good morning. Or should I say afternoon?" Sae greeted her.

Makoto yawned again. "Sorry...I had some trouble falling asleep last night."

"I'll bet…" Sae whispered under her breath.

Late mornings called for a simple breakfast: toast and coffee. Luckily her sister almost always had the latter already brewed. She poured herself a cup and took a seat at the only available space at the dining table.

"Any plans for your day off?" Sae asked without looking up from her laptop.

"Hmm…" Makoto swallowed the coffee she just sipped. "Maybe I'll just do some laundry."

"Just house chores? You aren't going anywhere?"

"No…? Why do you ask?"

Sae closed her laptop and took a deep breath. "Makoto...are you aware that the wall separating our bedrooms is thinner than the others in our apartment? There's less insulation because of the plumbing in that wall."

Makoto stared blankly at her sister, the color draining from her face.

"Now, we don't have to talk about it if you're uncomfortable with it, _but…_ "

Sae slid a thin piece of paper across the table without looking Makoto in the eye. Makoto looked down to see an address written on it.

"Wh-What's this…?" she nervously croaked.

Sae sighed. She _really_ didn't want to have to explain. "It's a, uh...store. An _adult_ store. They sell... _prosthetics_. For women who need... _assistance_ , during their... _alone_ time."

Makoto was dead silent as she processed the words being spoken to her right now.

"I just think this difficult time would be easier for you if you weren't up all night playing with yourse-"

"OKAY!" Makoto cut her off.

She stood up, piece of paper in hand as she took her coffee mug back to the kitchen without another word.

"...I'm going back to bed."


End file.
